


one kiss, bad for me (but i give in so easily)

by brahe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, F/M, Feelings, Jedha, Sex, Sharing a Bed, and then they kiss and it's fine, sort of explicit, that's what they argue about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: They're stuck on Jedha for the night while they wait on Cassian's contact, and the tension builds to a fever pitch.Or, they fight and then they kiss and then they fall into bed. And maybe into love, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first smutty fic I've ever finished and the very first one I've ever posted so pls be nice. I've checked it over for errors, but if you notice any, please point them out. it's kind of a weak set up, but let me live.

Jedha is hardly a city she would want to spend any time in, and she sighs when she finds they'll have to stay the night. Instead of going back to the ship, Cassian finds a room for them. The small lady who rents it out to them mutters something about couples in her native tongue and Jyn frowns after her, but Cassian doesn't seem to notice, or understand.

It's a small room with dim light. There's an old piece of fabric draped over the hole in the wall Jyn assumes is supposed to be a window, and the bed looks like it hasn't been slept in in years.

Jyn walks over to the bed while Cassian examines the edges of the room. She presses against the mattress, surprised at how plush it feels.

"The bed doesn't seem too bad," she says with a shrug, and drops her bag on the left side.

"No," Cassian says as he stands and looks at her. His arms are crossed.

"No what?"

"You get the other side," he says. She glares.

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Oh, well then, excuse me," she says with as much sarcasm as she can muster. "Who put you in charge of sleeping arrangements?"

"I'm in charge of this mission," he says. "And therefore, I control all aspects of it."

"Is that right?" she says, halfway to angry now. "You're doing a great job controlling the cooperation of your informant."

"This would have been much easier without you. I didn't want to bring you anyway."

"Saw won't talk to you without me, so looks like you're out of luck."

"Just because you have to be here doesn't mean you have to be happy. I'm still in charge. You sleep on the other side."

"You know what? No."

She crosses her arms and glares at him. Her anger is charged, and the whole room seems to have a kind of energy to it. The air is heavy with something she can't place.

She watches Cassian stalk across the room towards her, not stopping until they're breathing each other's air. She's noticed how close he's been standing to her all day, and she wonders if it's to make it so she has to look further up at him.

He bends down, and a part of her thinks he's going to kiss her, but he stops just before her lips and pauses. Her eyes flick between his rapidly, glancing down at his lips more than once.

She has no idea what's happening until she hears her bag moving, and he tosses it to the other side of the bed.

"Other side," he says, and it's low, almost a growl, and she hates that she loves how it makes her skin tingle.

"I said no," she replies, matching his tone. He's still half bent over, bring him closer to her height, and their noses are nearly touching.

"Why won't you listen?" he says, each word sounding like he's pushing it through his teeth, and he grips her arms.

She doesn't know who moves first, but in the next moment he's kissing her, and she's kissing him, only it's angry and full of teeth, and nothing like she imagines a kiss should be. He's pressing against her until she hits the wall, caging her in with his hands beside her. Her hand curls into a fist in the front of his jacket, and the other makes its way into his hair, tight enough to pull.

He growls again and bites her lip, pulling away with deep breaths. His eyes are wild when he looks at her, and she knows he's thinking the same things. There's too much anger, too much pressure, too much tension between them.

She's tightening her grip to pull him back to her when he presses a hand against her shoulder, looking at her with a surprisingly clear expression.

"Are you sure?" he asks, hardly even a whisper, and she looks at him a little more closely. That charged anger fades just a little, and she finds that, even though she shouldn't be, she is sure about this. She nods.

"Are you?"

His answer is to press against her again. He's got her well and truly pinned to the wall, and she kind of loves it. Both of her hands are in his hair now, tugging just a little as his tongue runs over her teeth. She's been kissed before, but it's never felt like this. Cassian's kissing her like he wants to devour, like he's a drowning man and she's his air.

He shifts against her and she goes to wedge a leg between his, but then his hands are on her thighs and he's lifting her up, settling her on his hips. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer, and grinds her hips down on his.

"Fuck, Jyn," he hisses against her lips, and she grins. He moves, then, mouthing along her jaw and down her neck. She moans, letting her head fall back to hit the wall. His beard scratches against her skin in the best possible way, and he's sucking a mark onto her collarbone that she knows will last for days.

"Bed," she says, pulling on his hair to get his attention. He looks up at her, face flush and lips swollen, and she won't say she's in love, but there's nothing quite like knowing she's the reason behind that. A small part of her wants to see it again and again, and she knows it'll only get worse.

He moves, carrying her the few steps over, and deposits her on the bed, almost crawling up the mattress on top of her. She feels like prey when he looks at her like that, and for once in her life she feels like maybe she would willingly submit to this.

He hovers over her, kissing her again, licking into her mouth and kissing like he means to steal her soul out from between her lips. His hands are planted beside her head, and he rolls his body a little, coming just close enough to her to be tortuous. She can feel his arms shaking, and she pushed against his chest.

"You can touch me, you know," she says, and swallows her smile at the look on his face. She pushes him further back, back until he's sitting on his heels above her lap, and she follows him up enough to free her shirt from underneath her. She grabs the edges of it and pulls it up over her head, shaking her hair out of its tie in the process. The shirt lands somewhere on the floor, and she lays back onto the bed.

He's looking at her like he can't quite believe she's real, and his hands are hesitant as he reaches for her. She arches her back when he finally touches her, running his hands along her sides up until he reaches the edge of her bra. She's far enough off the bed that he can reach around and unclasp it easily enough, and it joins her shirt on the floor.

He mutters something in a language she doesn't know, and she feels her skin warm with a blush. He looks back up to her eyes as he sheds his own tops, jacket and shirt landing somewhere at the foot of the bed.

When he lays back down on top of her, it's skin on skin, and she pushes up towards him. The kiss is different this time, a little less hungry and a little more passionate. He moves down her neck and to her chest, playing with her breasts as she sighs beneath him.

She runs her nails down his back as he sucks on one nipple and then the other, pushes him down to her chest as much as she can. He looks up at her with dark eyes and a grin that sets her on fire, and she tilts her head back with a groan.

When he's finished with her chest, he moves down, trailing kisses until her waistline. He makes quick work of her belt and pants, and meets her gaze again when he gets to her panties. He watches her as he slides them down her legs, and he's honestly going to destroy her. Hair wild, eyes dark, she thinks he's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She doesn't want to like him, tried her hardest to hate him, but she can't. She's drawn to him, like two stars are drawn to each other, and she knew from the moment they met that something in her life would change. Part of her is telling her to stop this, telling her that he can't be trusted and he'll leave just as soon as everyone else has, but the larger part is urging her to kiss him again, because she's become addicted to the taste of him.

Before she can make up her mind, his face disappears between her thighs, and she's gripping the sheets as she arches towards him with a shout. His tongue circles her clit and then he sucks, hard, and she cries out, clenching her legs around him. He chuckles, the vibrations sending another wave through her, and she moans again.

"I'm - " she starts, breathless. "I'm going to come if you don't stop," she manages. She looks down at him, and that was a mistake, because the way he's looking back at her sends a wave of lust through her twice as strong as the last one.

"That's the idea," he says, voice rumbling in his chest, and she swears she's going to pass out. Before she can even catch her breath, he's back on her again. No one she's been with has spent this much time urging her to pleasure, and she thinks that thought alone might push her over the edge.

He pushes two fingers against her, sliding in easily, and that's what does it. She shouts as she comes, clenching down on him as she rides out her pleasure. When she opens her eyes again, he's above her, wiping his mouth with his hand and grinning.

She pulls him to her before he can speak and kisses him to an inch of his life. She's conveying more than thanks, she knows that, but she can't stop. She's heady on the taste of him, on the feeling of him pressed against her, and she decides to stop fighting it.

She wraps her legs around his waist, strokes him to full hardness as she kisses him. They breathe against each other more than they kiss, Cassian's breathing particularly ragged.

He moves her hand away and rolls his hips against hers once, twice, before he pushes into her, going as still as he can while she adjusts.

"It's okay," she says, whispers, really, and he shakes as he thrusts. It won't last long, not with the pace he's set, nor with the build up they created, but she enjoys it, gets high on the feeling of being filled. He's one of the better lovers she's had, angling his thrusts until he hits just right, makes her see stars before he finds them for himself. Her walls flutter around him as she comes, and he follows her over the edge with a groan, biting down in the other side of her neck.

He falls onto her without squishing her, but she likes the weight.

"Sorry," he says, kissing the mark he's left. She smiles. 

"Doesn't bother me."

He sits up to look at her. "Really?"

She sighs. "Look," she says. "Usually, I just forget about these things. Can't really get attached when you're always on the run."

She stops and looks down, but catches his nod from the corner of her eye. She hopes they're thinking the same thing, because she's about to go out on a very thin limb, and she's counting on him to catch her.

"But," she continues. "I'm not on the run anymore. I'm with you." She looks at him, then, and thinks that maybe that's hope in his eyes. "Something tells me this mission is just the first. And I'm okay with that." 

She's never talked this much about her feelings in her life, and it's going to give her a headache. She wonders if this is what pillow talk is supposed to be.

"Jyn," Cassian says, and she's already in love with the way her name falls off his tongue. She knows she's done for, but she's got some fight left before she admits it out loud. "Working together again, I don't want things to be...awkward," he says.

"I was kind of thinking things could be the norm," she half shrugs, and there it is, there's the limb, and she waits, tense, for his response.

"Jyn," he says again, and it's a sound that will haunt her if he says no. His hand is in her chin, turning her face to look at him. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

She nods, finding her voice stuck in her throat. She feels out of control of her body, and she decides this is the last time she talks about emotions.

He runs his hand through her hair, and she fights to keep her eyes from fluttering closed. "I don't think I could do casual with you," he says, thumb on her cheekbone. "And I'm not one for sharing."

"That's good to hear," she sighs. "I don't either."

He wraps his arms around her and she presses her face into his neck, the tension seeping from her body. They've probably jumped the gun on this, probably won't get to keep this moment of peace, but she'll hold onto it as long as she can. 

And when the morning comes, for the first time in her life she wakes up beside someone she fell asleep with. She worries for a moment that it's all an illusion, that Cassian will up and leave once he realizes what's happened, but he rolls over then with a sleepy smile and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips, and she wonders if she can get used to the feeling of happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't want this to be this fluffy but it just happened I just want happiness for them ok canon has enough angst


End file.
